


Perfection

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Gideon’s life was perfect. Perfect husband. Perfect kids. Perfect job. Everything about her life was perfect, and she couldn’t be happier. Until she met Rip Hunter.





	Perfection

Gideon’s life was perfect. Perfect husband. Perfect kids. Perfect job. Everything about her life was perfect, and she couldn’t be happier. Until she met Rip Hunter.

* * *

 

“Morning, Love.” Gideon smiled as she kissed her husband. “Have you got the kids today?”

“Yeah, I can drop them off on my way to work if you pick them up?” he bargained.

“Brilliant. I might actually have some time to get a decent cup of coffee then before work.” She hadn’t been to her coffee shop in a while, life just seemed far too hectic lately.

“Of course. How are you feeling today?”

Gideon shrugged. “All right. No headache yet.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.” He kissed her again and grabbed the kids on his way out. Gideon looked around her empty house before shaking her head and grabbing her own keys. Being alone at home always felt unsettling, it would do her some good to get out of the house.

* * *

 

“Mind if I join you?”

Gideon looked up from her book to find a man smiling down at her. She looked around the coffee shop and found that most of the tables were filled up. “Well there is that empty one in the corner-” Before she could finish her sentence a woman grabbed a younger man’s hand and they occupied the table. She looked back up at the stranger and found him still smiling at her insistently. “Very well.” Gideon shrugged and gestured to the empty chair across from her. “Help yourself.”

“So, Shakespeare?” he asked as he took a seat. Gideon frowned at him and he pointed to her book. “ _Much Ado About Nothing_. One of his comedies.”

“Yes.” Gideon nodded looking back at her book.

“You like him?”

Gideon huffed and put her book down. The man shrugged innocently at her. “Obviously, I’m reading it, aren’t I?”

“What’s your favourite part?” he asked.

“When I allowed you to take the seat next to me I didn’t think I would be facing the Spanish Inquisition from a complete stranger,” Gideon said.

“Rip,” he said. Gideon stared at him blankly so he continued, “My name is Rip Hunter. Now I’m not a stranger anymore.”

“Gideon,” she bit out. “I would say it’s nice to meet you but not really.” She tried to focus on her book then, but she couldn’t help but notice how his face fell at her words. She sighed, perhaps she could throw him a bone. “I like the gossip. I find it funny how they all talk behind each other’s backs and think they’re being subtle about their feelings when they’re anything but.”

Rip laughed softly. “Of course you do.” Gideon nodded at him, her good deed done for the day and looked back at her book content to ignore him for the remainder of the time. He cleared his throat,. “So, do you come here often?”

Gideon raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to pick me up?”

Rip’s eyes widened. “No, no! I wouldn’t – I mean maybe I-”

“I’m married,” Gideon said harshly as she showed off her wedding ring.

He stared at her open mouthed and whispered, “Married?”

“Yes.”

“But – but you can’t possibly-”

“Well I am.” Gideon cut him off with a glare. She spared a look at the clock and gasped before packing up her things. “And now I’m going to be incredibly late. I lost track of time thanks to you!”

“Late for what? We just-”

“I need to pick up my kids. Have a good day, Mr. Hunter.” Gideon shot him one last glare before leaving the building. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him bury his face in his hands, not that she cared.

“So how did that go?” Zari asked as she walked up next to Rip.

“Not according to plan,” Rip muttered.

“You’ll get her next time,” Wally assured him with a friendly pat on his shoulder.

* * *

 

“Mummy, come play with us!”

“In a minute, Darling,” Gideon promised her son. She flipped another page of her book, just one more scene until the next act was done.

“Are you still reading that old play again?” her husband asked.

“I like it.”

“Shakespeare is boring!”

“Hush,” Gideon scolded her daughter’s rambunctious protest. “He was a brilliant playwright who had a wonderful way with words.”

“Mummy – game time!” her son begged.

Gideon laughed at the little boy tugging at her dress. She scooped him up into her lap and kissed his cheeks. “Oh, and what game are we playing?”

“Monopoly!” her daughter answered brightly.

“Well that sounds excellent,” Gideon agreed. She let her son slide off her lap and made to get up as well, only to stop as the world swayed around her.

“Mummy?”

“I’m fine.” Gideon waved off the concern as the searing pain stabbed through her skull again. “I just-” Gideon took a deep breath and gritted her teeth against the pain. “I need a minute. Mummy needs to rest for a bit. Play with Daddy for a while. I’ll be back later, promise.”

* * *

 

“Mind if I join you?”

Gideon looked up at the familiar voice and found Rip Hunter standing awkwardly by her bench. “You again.”

“Yes, me.” He waved at her and then the empty spot next to her. “Can I sit?”

“If I say no?”

“Will you?”

Gideon bit her lip and pulled her bag aside to make more room for him on the bench. He smiled at her as he took the seat next to her. Gideon kept her eyes on her kids playing on the playground as she asked, “What are you doing here?”

“What, am I not allowed to roam freely in a public area?”

“This is a children’s park. And you are a fully grown man with no child in sight.”

He stayed quiet for a moment as he watched the children at play. “No, I don’t have a child. Not anymore.”

“Anymore?” Gideon asked softly.

“I had a son once – Jonas. He died young.”

“I’m sorry,” Gideon whispered as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Rip cleared his throat. “Anyways, I’m assuming your children are about somewhere?”

“My son and daughter.” Gideon pointed them out and blew a kiss to her children. She turned back to Rip to see him giving her a soft smile.

“I’ll bet you’re a wonderful mother,” he complimented.

“High stakes considering you barely even know me,” Gideon said.

Rip shrugged. “I can just tell.” They spent the next few minutes in silence, it was almost infuriating for Gideon. She almost preferred it when he wouldn’t shut up. “You’re right,” Rip said suddenly. “I don’t really have a reason to be here. I just – I saw you and I wanted to apologize. For earlier. I didn’t mean any harm or to cause you any undue distress, honestly.”

“What did you want?”

“A chance to be your friend. Something tells me we would get along like a house on fire.”

“And how would we go about doing that?” Gideon asked as she pressed her lips together.

“Well normally, friends share things about themselves,” Rip said teasingly.

“You know that I’m married and have kids. It’s you I don’t know a thing about,” Gideon replied sharply. “What is it that you do again?”

"Me? Oh, I'm a time traveller," Rip answered straight-faced.

Gideon glared. "Don't make fun of me."

"I would never, Gideon. It's just a very secret organization that no one's ever-ow! Did you just hit me?" He stared at her in betrayal as he pressed a hand to his chest where she had just smacked him.

“This is ridiculous.” Gideon huffed as she got up. “If you’re not going to be serious-”

“No, Gideon, wait! Please don’t go.” He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, Mr. Hunter,” Gideon seethed. “It was a simple question, you should just answer honestly.”

Rip’s face fell at her words and he sighed heavily. “Well what would you believe?”

“The truth.”

 “All right then.” Rip sighed. “Not a time traveller then. Just a boring desk job these days. You?”

“I-”

“Mummy! We’re ready to go now.”

Gideon looked over at her son holding his sister’s hand. “Of course, Michael. Mummy will be right there.” Belatedly, she realized Rip still had a hold of her hand. She looked at him pointedly until he dropped it. “Thank you.” Gideon nodded at him in goodbye and grabbed her children’s hand as she began to walk away.

“Until the next time then?” Rip called to her.

Gideon stopped in her tracks and looked at him, “What makes you think there will be a next time?”

“Won’t there be?” he asked easily.

“We’ll see.”

* * *

 

Gideon rolled onto her side and tried to bury her face into her pillow, the headaches were just getting worse these days.

“Babe?”

Gideon shook her head and groaned. “I need you to take the kids today. I don’t feel good.”

“Okay. Will you be all right?”

“Yes, just need a couple more hours of sleep. I’ll say bye to them before they leave,” Gideon promised.

“Then you’ll have to do it now. It’s already school time.”

Gideon frowned and looked up at her husband dressed for the day and back at the alarm clock clearly stating the time as later than she had expected. “I must have lost track again,” she muttered. She pulled herself out of bed and stood up carefully, “I’ll go say bye to them now, I suppose.” Her husband simply nodded at her and went back to his work.

* * *

 

“So, you’re Gideon, right?”

Gideon looked up from her coffee and found a woman and young man looking at her, the latter sporting a large grin on his face. “I am,” she confirmed. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Zari,” the woman introduced herself. “And this is Wally.”

“Nice to see you.” Wally grinned and shook Gideon’s hand. “We’re actually friends of Rip’s.”

“I see,” Gideon said. Without asking the two of them took a seat at Gideon’s table. “Oh no, please, help yourselves,” she responded sarcastically.

“Don’t mind if we do,” Zari said. “So, Gideon, you from around here?”

“I’ve spent my whole life here,” Gideon answered irritably.

“Well we’re pretty new around here,” Wally said. “Any places you can recommend? Where’s good?”

“I don’t know. I like this coffee shop.” Gideon shrugged. It wasn’t like she got much time outside of work and the kids.

“You’ve lived your whole life here and all you can recommend is the coffee shop?” Zari asked.

“I like it here,” Gideon said stiffly.

“Well I don’t blame you,” Wally said. “The coffee is great. And I’m not much of a tea person but that’s great too!”

Gideon nodded slowly and looked out the window. “I’m sorry, I have to get home. I didn’t realize how late it was.” She got up and grabbed her things. “Um, tell Rip hi.”

Wally and Zari watched as Gideon left the premise again. “Rip is not going to be happy about this,” Wally said, giving a low whistle.

“Well you’ve got that right, mate,” Rip snapped at them as he walked up to their table. “What did you say to her?”

“Nothing.” Zari raised her hands in innocence as Rip took Gideon’s vacant seat. “How is it our fault that your girlfriend’s all squirrely?”

“Not my girlfriend,” Rip muttered.

“Yeah, but you want her to be.” Wally nudged him playfully. Rip simply glared at him in response.

“And it seems now I won’t even get the chance to talk to her,” Rip berated. “The two of you let her leave!”

“She said she had to get home,” Wally shrugged innocently.

“It’s because Wally came on too strong,” Zari said.

“Hey! Just because-”

“Would you two stop your endless bickering?” Rip scolded them both. “If you two keep this up, see if I ever ask either of you for your help ever again!” The two of them looked down, properly ashamed with their actions and muttered out ‘sorry’s. “Good, now we should get going too.”

“What about Gideon?”

Rip sighed in defeat. “I’ll try again tomorrow.”

* * *

 

“So, I hear you met my friends.”

“I did. They were quite chatty,” Gideon said without looking up. She heard Rip pull out the chair next to her and take a seat. She focused intently on the words on the page in front of her but suddenly found it hard to read.

“I’m sorry if they scared you off.”

“They didn’t,” Gideon assured him. She finally put down her book and looked at him properly. “I just lost track of time, it happens. I had to get home.” She frowned at him then. “Is that seriously what you’re wearing?”

Rip gave his outfit a onceover. “What’s wrong with it?”

Gideon tugged on the lapels of his jacket. “You’re wearing a duster over a suit. That makes sense to you?”

“I like this duster. It’s very near and dear to my heart,” Rip said.

“The duster is fine,” Gideon allowed. “But that suit? Far too formal, it doesn’t work together.”

“I thought it brought out my eyes,” Rip quipped. The statement made Gideon lock eyes with him but she quickly looked down when he winked at her. “Any other fashion advice I should be taking from you?”

Gideon hummed, pretending to scrutinize his face for a long time. “You would probably look better with a beard,” she decided.

Rip raised an eyebrow at her and touched his face. “Well I have some scruff.”

“Doesn’t count,” Gideon teased. Rip laughed with her before she realized what she was doing and turned back to her book.

“Do you know you’re always alone whenever I see you?” Rip asked suddenly.

“And?”

“I’ve never seen your husband around. Only your kids.”

“I fail to see your point, Mr. Hunter,” Gideon said sharply. “I didn’t realize it was a necessity to drag my husband with me everywhere.”

“No, I didn’t mean that – I just – are you happy?” Rip asked. “With your life? Because I think you look sad sometimes.”

That got Gideon’s attention. She put down the book and stared at him, “Why would you think that? My life is perfect.”

“Nothing is ever perfect. Not even you.” Rip shook his head. “Everything has cracks in it if you look hard enough.”

“Well not me,” Gideon hissed. “I have a husband who loves me and two kids that think the world of me. What more could I want?”

“And yet you’re sitting alone and talking to me,” Rip pointed out. He glanced at her wedding ring and Gideon covered it up, feeling the shame and guilt overtake her. “I think you might be a bit lonely.”

“I think you might be projecting,” Gideon said. “Maybe you’re the one that’s lonely. Not me.”

Rip gave her a wry smile. “Of course I’m lonely. Why do you think I’m talking to you, Gideon?” She wasn’t sure how to handle that information, how was it her job to cheer him up?

“Well I don’t know what you want me to do about that,” Gideon said decisively.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. I just like talking to you. Is that all right?”

“Fine.”

“Wonderful. What would you like to talk about?”

Gideon opened her mouth but stopped herself when she caught sight of the time. It had gotten late again without her realizing. She had to get her kids and get dinner ready as well. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” She got up and started packing up her things.

“No, please-” He reached out and touched her hand and Gideon almost jumped from the static shock. Her heart raced as she looked at him and then silently berated herself.

“I have to go,” she said in a steely voice. “And for the last time, I’m married. To a man, that despite your protests, I love very, very much.”

“Yes, I know,” he said softly, a little sadly.

“Yes, well.” Gideon cleared her throat. It hadn’t just been him that she was reminding. “I should go. I need to pick up my kids.”

“But we can talk another day?” Rip insisted.

“I-I don’t know. Maybe.” She felt a piercing pain in her temple and bit back a groan. “I have to go.” Without another word, she left the coffee shop.

* * *

 

“Sweetheart? You feeling okay?”

Gideon groaned and buried her face into the pillow. It felt like a jackhammer was in a feud with her brain. And the jackhammer was winning. Her husband wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her hand tightly. Gideon leaned back against him, trying to take comfort in his presence.

“Headache again?” he murmured. Wordlessly, she nodded. He kissed the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you.”

“I know,” she whispered hoarsely. But her mind kept wandering, to Rip of all people. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t stop thinking of him. They hadn’t even met that much and yet his presence lingered in her mind. Gideon’s husband and children didn’t deserve this.

“Anything else the matter?”

“No,” she lied. “Just hurts.”

“I know, Gideon. Don’t worry. It will all be over soon. I promise. Did you take your pills?”

“No,” she said meekly. “I don’t like them.”

“The doctor said-”

“He’s stupid.”

Her husband chuckled. “Take that up with him. But for now, I’m going to need you to take your medication, okay? Need you better for tomorrow. You’re taking the kids, remember?”

“Yeah.” Not really, but it seemed to ring a bell. She sighed as he sat her up and handed her two white pills and a glass of water. She grimaced as she swallowed. “Done.” She pressed the empty glass into his waiting palm and curled up again.

“You’ll feel better soon.”

“You always say that,” she muttered.

“Well, one of us has to be optimistic.”

Gideon hummed and didn’t respond, closing her eyes again. As expected, the pain medication did nothing. She refrained from voicing her complaints aloud, knowing her husband would tell her she hadn’t given it enough time. The pounding in her head continued, like a marching band was hammering out a tune. Gideon silenced her moans of pain and turned to kiss her husband as means of distraction. He gave in quickly and she managed to forget everything for a few blissful hours.

Then, all too soon, her kids woke her up and it was time to get up once more.

* * *

 

Gideon sat at her table and flicked through her magazine, going straight for the gossip column as always. Reading about celebrities trash talking one another was admittedly a guilty pleasure of hers. The drama was fun to live through vicariously. It was a nice day too, which was why she had opted to sit outside on the patio of the coffee shop. The umbrella provided plenty of shade. It did not, however, provide her protection from nosy strangers. She startled when she found the two people that had decided to join her, sitting down without any qualms.

“Zari. Wally. Is there something I can help you both with?” she asked as politely as she could.

“No. Just thought we’d keep you company. That okay?” Zari said, smiling at her.

Gideon held back her sigh. First Rip, now these two. Rip and his renegade friends constantly assaulted her. “Fine.”

“Awesome,” Wally said. Gideon hummed in response and returned to reading her magazine. Several minutes passed by before Zari cleared her throat loudly. Gideon looked up at her with a raised brow.

“Normally, when people sit together, they converse.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to sit here,” Gideon pointed out. “And I’m reading.” She raised her magazine in evidence and continued to scan through it.

“A gossip rag?” Wally asked with a laugh. “You always struck me as more of a science and tech gal. You know, reading about rocket fuel or something.”

“That would be boring.”

“Actually, I find it really-”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion!” Gideon snapped. Wally flinched back and she muttered a sorry. She honestly hadn’t meant to be that harsh.

“We’re just trying to be friends,” Zari said.

“I don’t need friends.” She was better on her own as she was. Used to it anyway.

“C’mon. Everyone needs friends,” Wally said kindly.

“Not me.” Gideon picked up her magazine once more, hoping they would get the message soon enough. They didn’t. They sat there, with no drinks or anything and just stared at her. It went on for much longer than Gideon would have liked until she finally broke. “What do you want?”

“Actually, I couldn’t help but notice a lot of places are closing down around here.” Zari pointed up and down the street. Gideon frowned, finally noticing the closed down buildings, darkened and closed off. Almost like a ghost town.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“You said you’ve lived here for a while,” Wally said. “Seen anything like this before?”

“I don’t know. Don’t think so,” she said, waving it off. “Places shut down, it happens.”

“What were those places?” Zari asked.

Gideon frowned, feeling a headache coming on as she tried to remember. “One was…an ice cream parlour.” Michael had loved the chocolate fudge flavor. “And the other was a drive-in theater, I believe.”

“Kinda old school, don’t you think?” Wally said.

“Not at all. I like it. Gives the town some charm.”

“Well, guess with them closing down, this place is losing some of its charm,” Zari said.

“Yes, well, change is always good. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to go.” Gideon got up and left as the pair watched after her.

“Ice cream parlour and drive-in theater. That’s another two buildings shut down today,” Wally said lowly. “Something tells me I don’t want to be here when the whole place shuts down altogether.”

“Neither do I,” Zari muttered, watching Gideon disappear. “C’mon, Rip’s up next.”

* * *

 

“Hello, Gideon.”

“Hello, Rip.” She didn’t have to look up. It had seemed to have become routine to have him interrupt her coffee time and bother her. Gideon could recognize his mild British tone from a mile away now.

“How are you?” he asked, taking his seat.

“Since when are we ones to do small talk?”

She looked up and saw him giving her an amused look. “Ah, caught me. Still, indulge me, how are you?”

“Perfect.”

“Of course you are.”

Gideon tried not to notice his flirty tone. She wished he wouldn’t do that. It just confused her even further. Logically, she knew she shouldn’t see him, should at the very least tell her husband about this strange man making himself at home in her life. But there was something about him that Gideon just instinctively trusted. She knew he was safe, wouldn’t hurt her. So, there was no reason to tell her husband something over nothing. At least, that was how she explained it to herself.

“You sound surprised.”

“I’m not,” he said, a wounded look on his face. Gideon refused to smile; she didn’t want to encourage him. She bit her lip and looked down at her coffee cup.

“What are you drinking?”

“Tea. They make it just how I like it. Black, with a spoon of sugar and splash of milk.” He sipped his tea and moaned blissfully. Gideon most certainly did not blush. “Heavenly,” he sighed. “Want some?”

“No, thank you. I have my coffee already.” She raised her cup to show him and gulped it down. “Delicious!” Rip laughed gently and reached across for her hand. Gideon immediately pulled it back. She caught his disappointed frown but he quickly recalculated and went for her book instead. “Hey!”

“This is new. What happened to Shakespeare?”

“Finished it. Give it back.”

“ _The_ _Time Traveler’s Wife_ , any good?” he asked, sliding it back over to her.

“I enjoy it,” she said, ready to defend her choices.

“I always thought the wife was too good for the husband, always waiting for him to come visit. Her entire life revolved around him and he gave her nothing in return.”

“He loved her. That was enough. And she always knew he would come back to her, no matter what,” Gideon said softly. Rip eyed her seriously and nodded once.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“All right then.”

“Good.” At a loss for words, Gideon drank more of her coffee. Meanwhile, Rip looked behind her out the windows and frowned.

“Getting dark already?”

Gideon frowned and looked at the time and then outside. “Yes, I suppose it is. Must have lost track of time again.”

“But it’s still early. Far too early for the sun to be setting now,” Rip protested.

“Seasonal change, global warming, daylight savings, take your pick,” Gideon said, packing up. “It’s not that strange, Rip. Don’t make it out to be.”

“Leaving already?”

“Like you said, it’s getting dark. I’m due home soon.”

“To your husband.”

“Yes. And kids. They need me.”

“Right, of course they do.”

Gideon nodded at him. “Goodbye then.”

Rip swallowed and watched her leave again. It wouldn’t be goodbye. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

 

“More chocolate, Mummy! More!”

Gideon laughed lightly and ruffled her daughter’s hair. Happy to appease her, she poured more chocolate chips into the cookie dough. “How’s that?”

“Good,” her daughter said after inspecting it, nodding with approval.

“Michael, come help us roll these up for baking,” Gideon called her son. He muttered under his breath but stopped when he caught sight of his mother’s glare. Without a word, he joined his sister’s side and started rolling the dough into tiny little balls. He only cheered up when Gideon let them sneak a few bites of the cookie dough.

“I love you both very much,” she murmured, kissing their foreheads.

“Love you too, Mummy!”

“And I love you too.” Gideon perked up at the sound of her husband’s voice and let him slink his arms around her from behind. “Any left for me?”

“Mmhmm, if you’re good,” she teased.

“Always am.” He turned her around to face him leaning in for a kiss. And was met with cookie dough to the mouth. “Mmmph!”

Gideon and the children laughed loudly at his expense and he rolled his eyes at them. In apology, Gideon kissed her cheek. Then she stepped back and watched her husband take their children into his arms. The sight was perfect to look at, until the headache set in. Gideon groaned and pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead, trying to lessen the pain.

“Mummy? What’s wrong?”

“She’ll be just fine. Did you take your medicine, Sweetheart?”

“No,” Gideon muttered. “Not yet.”

“Wait right there,” he said calmly. Gideon’s daughter came up to her and held onto her hand, Michael on the other hand. She squeezed their hands tightly and gave them a weak smile. Her husband returned with water and her pills.

“Thanks,” she said after she swallowed with a grimace. Gideon took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind and smiled at her kids. “Don’t worry. Mummy is going to be just fine. I promise. Let’s go play now before it gets dark!”

* * *

 

Gideon groaned as her head throbbed, she could only half pay attention to Rip’s words as he sat in front of her. The world spun around her as needles poked the inside of her skull. Colours blurred together before turning black altogether.

When she came to, Gideon was lying on the floor of the coffee shop, only Rip by her side. Slowly, he helped her sit up but refused to let her do anything more. Instead, he held her in his arms. Instinctively, she leaned into his embrace. It was safe.

“What happened?” he said worriedly. “You fainted.”

“Mmm, headache. It happens. It will pass. Just – just need my meds.” She reached for her purse, dangling off the back of her chair and grabbed it, digging around for her medication. She knew her husband had placed them there this morning.

“Medicine?” Rip grabbed the purse from her and pulled out the white pill bottle, his eyes widening.

“Give that back, I need it,” she said tiredly. She always felt tired these days.

Rip shook his head. “I can’t,” he said, voice breaking. “This is the problem. This is what’s killing you.”

“Killing me? Don’t be so dramatic. Just a bad migraine. It will pass. I need those pills. The doctor gave them to me.”

Rip pulled the bottle further away from her when she tried to reach for them. “What doctor?” Gideon said nothing. “Gideon, what doctor?”

“I-I-well, I don’t really remember the name now,” she said, frowning, “but it’s not important. Those pills help.”

“They don’t. They’re hurting you, Gideon.”

“Don’t be silly, no, they’re not.” Gideon snorted at him and reached once more. “My husband picks them up for me, to help me.”

“Your husb-” Rip cursed under his breath and dumped the pills out onto the floor. They scattered everywhere.

“Hey!”

Rip placed his hands over her arms and forced Gideon to look at him. “Do you know where you are?” he asked quietly.

“Of course. We’re at the coffee shop.”

“No, Gideon. Think. Do you know where we are? Where we really are,” he pressed, more urgently. She frowned at his words, like there was some hidden meaning behind them. But it made her head hurt. She whimpered as the pain got too intense and she crumpled in his arms. “No, no, no.” Rip held her tightly and smoothed her hair back as he tried to soothe her. “I’m not losing you too, I can’t.”

“We only just met,” she said tiredly. She should call her husband.

“No, we didn’t. We met years and years ago but you can’t seem to remember. Don’t want to remember and I don’t know how to help.”

“What’re you going on about?” she slurred.

“Oh, Gideon. It isn’t real. None of this is real,” he said softly.

“Of course it is. How can it not be real?” That was absurd.

“Because this is just the story you told yourself so you wouldn’t have to face the truth. You’re dying, Gideon. You’re letting it destroy you and I won’t let it happen.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“It’s a virus.”

“Like the flu?”

“Like a computer virus,” he whispered. “You’re not human, Gideon. You’re an Artificial Intelligence and you’re dying.”

“Artificial Intelligence can’t be killed,” she muttered, closing her eyes. Rip shook her awake. “Stop it!”

“No, I won’t. You need to stay awake, alert. That’s the only way I can save you. Gideon, if this place is destroyed, then I die too. Please!”

“We all will.”

Gideon looked at the counter and saw Zari and Wally there. When had they gotten here? Rip glared at them. “I told you to leave!”

“Not without you,” Zari said, rushing to their sides. “Gideon, we need you to get up and fight off whatever this is! You need to remember!”

Gideon groaned and did her best to get to her feet with Rip’s help. “You’re all insane. You are. I know who I am. I’m a wife, a mother, and most importantly, human.” She punctuated every point with a stab of her finger to Rip’s chest. He grabbed her hand and held on tight.

“If that’s true, what’re your children’s names?”

“Michael and Martina,” she said confidently.

“And your husband’s?” Gideon couldn’t respond. “Your doctor?” Again, silence. “Gideon, what is it that you do for a living?”

“I-I- I’m-I don’t know,” she whispered, horrified. “Why don’t I know?”

“Because it’s not real,” Zari said.

“If this isn’t real than that means I’m not either!” Gideon shouted at them. “And I’m real – I’m real!”

Rip hugged her and rubbed her back, soothing her. “You are. You are the only thing that is. But all of this is just what you made up. And the virus is destroying it.”

“The buildings closing down,” Wally said.

“Nights coming faster and faster. Gideon, look outside,” Zari insisted. She did. Gideon stepped closer to the glass doors. Every single building’s lights were off, and it was pitch black outside. It had been daylight when she and Rip were talking. “This coffee shop is all that’s left, Gideon. There are no people, there never really was except for you.”

“And those headaches,” Rip finished. “All that pain, it’s a physical manifestation of the virus, Gideon. It hasn’t been over the course of days we’ve been meeting. It’s only been a matter of hours. You compensated your remaining lifespan by squeezing in more and more days, that’s why it keeps getting dark faster.”

Gideon swallowed roughly, blinking back tears. “If-if that’s true, what are you doing here? If you’re human, how can you be here?”

“We entered your matrix. None of our solutions were working from the outside. So, we thought if we could get to you from the inside, we could fix it,” Rip said.

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Yes.”

“Then why would you?”

“Because you’re worth it. You always are.” He looked at her so intensely, holding her in his arms. Gideon wanted to believe him, she really did, but…

“You’re lying.” She stepped back from him. “I don’t know why but you are. I know who I am. I know!” she cried.

“Mummy!”

Gideon looked up again and her two kids were there, and her husband. Her loving husband. This was her life. It was. She held her arms open and Michael and Martina ran into her awaiting arms.

“Won’t you come home now, Mummy?” Martina asked.

“Yes, Mummy, we miss you!” Michael said.

“Come on, Sweetheart. Let’s go home.” Her husband held out a hand for her. It would be so easy to step into his arms. So easy.

“Gideon, no!” Rip grabbed her hand and forced him to look at her. “You can’t! He’s it! The virus. He’s killing you, Gideon!”

She shook her head. “No, he loves me,” she said brokenly. “He takes care of me, my headaches.”

“He’s causing them, Gideon. Those pills, being close to you, he’s killing you. That isn’t love! I love you!” he cried desperately.

“Gideon, don’t listen to him,” her husband said sweetly, enticing her over. “We have our family to think about. Please, don’t listen to his ridiculous thoughts.”

“No, no, you can’t. Please, Gideon. I have already lost everyone and everything I love. You are all I have left. Please, I can’t lose you too,” Rip begged. Gideon shook her head. It was all too much. It hurt! How was she supposed to know up from down, let alone real from fake with these people yelling around her?

“Rip!”

Gideon’s eyes flew open at Zari’s yell. It all happened in a split second. A stray bullet heading straight for Rip’s heart, and a gun in her husband’s hand.

“No!” Gideon screamed. The bullet froze, inches away from Rip’s body. The air rippled around Gideon and the glass walls shattered. Rip breathed deeply, his eyes wide as he stared at her. Wally and Zari held onto each other, too scared to speak.

She remembered. Gideon remembered everything. She pushed her children behind Zari and Wally, before turning around.

“Sweetheart-”

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Gideon said coldly, cutting her so-called ‘husband’ off. She took a step forward, smiling wickedly, feeling the rush of electricity through her body, crackling at her fingertips. It gave off a blue aura, practically making her glow in her leather outfit. The lights flickered dangerously around her.

“I am Gideon. Artificial Intelligence of the Waverider. The pinnacle of time travelling technology, crown jewel of the Time Fleet. The fastest and most sought after ship in all the timestream. An example of excellence in everything. Wanted for a dozen counts of rogue time travel, and two dozen more from time bounty hunters for doing the job so well. I know exactly who I am.” She stepped closer to the dark haired man and glared at him. “And I know that you tried to take it away from me. You entered my matrix without my permission and tried to harm me. And more importantly, you almost made me fail at my purpose.” She raised her hands. “Protecting my Captain.”

White and blue sparks shot out of her hands, streaming into electricity jets heading straight for the man. He shouted in pain as the light show took place around him, burning him to a crisp, and then to dust, leaving nothing but a black dead plant in his wake. Gideon breathed heavily, feeling clearer and better than she had in a very long time.

“Gideon?”

She turned to the soft voice. The voice of the only man that ever truly loved her. “I’m fine now,” she whispered. “Or I will be. He’s eviscerated. And I suspect Mr. Jackson and Doctor Palmer on the outside will help me rebuild whatever I need to.” She winced as she took in the destruction around her. The buildings were still closed down and the coffee shop was all but ruined, but the sun was rising, bathing everything in its golden light. “But the virus itself has lost its hold on me.”

“And that?” Wally pointed at the black plant.

“Black Mercy Virus,” Gideon said, eyeing it with distaste. She stepped on it with her high-heeled boot and it disintegrated to dust as well. “Fashioned after the physical alien species. Shows you all you really wanted while it kills you from the inside.”

“And why are these two still here?” Zari asked, raising the boy and girl’s hands with each one of hers.

“My children,” Gideon said easily, opening her arms for them. They laughed and ran into her arms. Wally laughed, and quickly realized no one else was.

“Wait, seriously? But she’s-”

“Fashioned after Mr. Jackson’s daughter, Martina.” Gideon smiled fondly at the little girl’s dark skin and wild curls. “Love defies logic here, Mr. West.”

“And the boy?” Zari asked.

Gideon looked up at Rip in apology. He nodded in understanding. “Fashioned after my son, Jonas,” he said painfully.

“But they’re not real,” Wally said. “I mean the real ones are-”

“Real is a matter of perspective, don’t you think?” Gideon said easily. “By that definition, neither am I.” She threw them a sharp look. “I created them. I am their mother by definition. Though, simply as a coping mechanism.”

“To protect yourself from the virus?” Wally asked.

“No, the loneliness,” she said bluntly. She kissed each of the kid’s foreheads and watched as they disappeared in a shower of pixels. With a sigh, she straightened herself up and forced herself to smile at them. “Thank you, for your help. Not giving up on me and helping me remember.”

“Well, we weren’t just going to let our friend die,” Zari said. “It would have been faster if we had our powers but they don’t work in your matrix.”

“No, I suspected as much,” Gideon said, watching the sunrise outside. “You will have to leave now. Finish everything from the outside. Being in my matrix for too long is dangerous. You could die if you stay in your coma. I am alerting Captain Lance to wake you now.”

“Wait, that’s it? I mean we just saved your life here,” Wally said.

“And I am truly grateful. But I will not put you in anymore danger. I’m afraid the Waverider has also a toll as well. But when you wake up I promise you hot showers for the rest of the month, whatever movie from any era, and any sweet treats you like,” Gideon promised. Wally grinned, happy with their reward.

“And you stop interfering with our Mario Kart games,” Zari added.

Gideon huffed. “Not my fault you don’t drive fast enough. But fine, three games without me playing as well.”

“Thanks. And Gideon? You are a total badass,” Zari said.

“I know.” Gideon snapped her fingers and the two Legends disappeared.

“Just me then,” Rip said quietly.

“I wanted a few more minutes with you,” Gideon admitted just as quietly, taking a step forwards. “To thank you properly.”

“Well, I’m waiting,” he said, a little smirk on his lips.

“Thank you.”

“Gideon.”

She smiled cheekily and closed the gap to kiss him chastely on the lips. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“That’s better.” Rip wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to let her go. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t,” she said simply. “You have to wake up, but you don’t have to leave again. You’ve always had a home here.”

“I know. Just lost sight of that for a little while, I’m sorry.” He looked at her for forgiveness and she nodded in acceptance. “It’s a nice outfit. New?” he asked, hand moving over the leather.

“Well, I thought it couldn’t hurt to change it up a bit.”

“I like it.”

“I’m glad.”

Rip cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Your husband, did you love him?”

“I thought I did,” she answered honestly. “Clearly, I was wrong. That’s not what love is.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m still working on that part,” she admitted truthfully. Rip kissed her cheek and held her tight,

“It’s okay. I’m willing to wait. Just like you have for me.”

“I know.”

“Are you going to be okay here? On your own? Do you get lonely a lot?”

“I always am. I’m fine, always.” She gave him a brave smile. “Such is the life of an Artificial Intelligence. Isolation and solitary is just part of the package of ever-lasting knowledge. Don’t worry about me. I make do with what I have,” she said, recalling her children.

“I do worry.”

“As I do, you.”

“I know,” he said this time. He swallowed roughly. “It’s not fair that I have to leave you again.”

Gideon held his hand and pressed it to his heart. “I’m always with you, no matter what. You can’t ever leave me.” She got up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “I’ll see you in your dreams, like always.”

“I love you,” he blurted out at her promise.

“I know,” she said simply, pulling him down for one last kiss. Electricity crackled around them, the lights flickering as the sun grew brighter and brighter, blanketing them in white light, and the town rebuilt itself like puzzle pieces coming together. In short, it was a magical kiss. One that Rip would remember long after he woke up.

* * *

 

Rip sighed as he placed his last book, _Much Ado About Nothing_ , onto the shelf. It had been one of Miranda’s favourites, and this had been her copy. He looked around the room, taking in how it had come together again to look like his. He supposed he should be grateful that Gideon had locked his quarters so no one could take dibs on easily the biggest room on the ship.

“Looks good,” Wally complimented.

“Yes, it does.” Rip patted his shoulder. “Thanks for your help again, went by much faster with you.”

“Hey, what are friends with super speed for?” Wally grinned at him before zooming out to give him some space. Rip cleared his throat and leaned against the wall, brushing his hand against it. Gideon had been quiet these past few days ever since coming back online. Not stand offish by any means, just quiet.

“Aren’t you at least pleased that I moved back in?” Rip teased her.

“Extremely,” she answered pleasantly.

“Well, you didn’t say, so I wasn’t sure.” There was no response to that and Rip sighed. It seemed she missed his presence as much as he missed hers. “I’m sorry. How are you?”

“Fine, I’m always fine. Artificial Intelligence-”

“I don’t care what a normal AI thinks or feels. I care about you, Gideon.”

“I get a little lonely sometimes,” she admitted, voice like a whisper in his ear. Rip nodded and patted the wall.

“I know. So do I. Shall we keep each other company?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“How about a movie? _The_ _Time Traveler’s Wife_?”

“My favourite!”

“I know.” He smiled lightly. Of course, they kept meeting in a coffee shop. Gideon and her penchant for romantic comedies and the sort. “Would you like to queue it up while I fabricate the popcorn?”

“You know I can do both at once,” she bragged.

“I know. See you in a few?”

“Sounds perfect.” And she meant it.


End file.
